lgbtwikiaorg-20200222-history
Talk:Emmie (Laura Nyro song)
This article was originally created by Wikipedia user Ralph, Let's call her Ralph. Here is the edit history. - RHaworth 17:55, 31 July 2008 (UTC) : Hi RHaworth, how do I access this wikia page if I am searching the web? It seems the only way, I can get into the article is from my desk top computer and only as Emmie - Pop's first lesbian love song. It then notifies the reader of the move. This would be fine if third parties could access it as well. In fact that would be perfect. For awhile I could access through my laptop. Third parties from their computers, and I from my desktop and from my lap top could search the web under various items: namely, Emmie - Pop's first lesbian love song, Ralph, Let's call her Ralph, Emmie (Laura Nyro song). Now only at my desktop under Emmie - Pop's... works. One other thing the former Wikipedia Emmie\ is still on the web and acts as a block to wikia. ~~Ralph, Let's call her Ralph~~ 20:49, August 1, 2008 (UTC) : Hi RHaworth, I found a backdoor at the Google web prompt Emmie\. Search Emmie\ index. At the prompt type my user name and change article to user. It takes anyone to my user paqe which informs reader to find my article under Emmie (Laura Nyro song). ~~Ralph, Let's call her Ralph~~ 02:47, August 2, 2008 (UTC) : Hi RHaworth, found two third pary ways in, my user name or Laura Nyro and my user name. All is cool. ~~Ralph Let's call her Ralph~~ 04:40, August 2, 2008 (UTC) : Hi RHaworth, I figured out the lgbt.wikia.com link.~~Ralph, Let's call her Ralph~~ 06:58, August 2, 2008 (UTC) Hi RHayworth or Wikia: I trust this is an appropriate sand box. I'm having trouble typing in the discussion and edit pages. It's been a bit wonky. I am trying to give you a preliminary view of the image that I believe would be an edifying addition to the lgbt article "Emmie, Pop's first lesbian love song" aka "Emmie (Laura Nyro song)." Here is the image link that I set up. I put the link as the last line of the article. It needs some editing as per the threads and formatting as to pixel size.The vinyl back cover of ELI is worth a thousand confessions. ~~Ralph, Let's call her Ralph~~ 23:30, August 23, 2008 and 23:46, August 23, 2008 (UTC) Hi Wikia: I have reviewed the sandbox post of the image, severally. The pixel strength does not appear to be a problem. After the image is acquired, it can be enhanced with the F11 keyboard. Left clicking the mouse provides a full screen view. The threads are still present but are de minimis. The impact in full screen mode is impressive. ~~Ralph, Let's call her Ralph~~ 01:57, August 25, 2008 (UTC) Hi Wikia: As you know article was recently deleted. I was offered the option by Sannse to rewrite or delete. My resubmission consists solely of recognized experts & authorities, who support the fact that "Emmie" was an open expression of same-sex attraction, a lesbian love song. ~~Ralph, Let's call her Ralph~~ 07:37, August 15, 2011 and 7:40, August 15, 2011 (UTC) (MOVED FROM ARTICLE): For the record, the above mentioned Rabdrake person has some serious issues. He can say whatever he wants, but he did NOT know Laura Nyro. Nor did Alanna Nash (no matter HER credentials). I would suggest to anyone to take Rabdrake's words with a grain of salt. — Preceding unsigned comment added by (talk) 07:19, December 21, 2011